1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to pressure infusion systems for allowing fluid to be infused into a patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various pressure infusion systems have been developed. See, for example, Wallace, U.S. Pat. No. 2,766,907; Beall, U.S. Pat. No. 3,153,414; Dancy, U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,276; Adelberg, U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,277; Bannister, U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,459; Hinck, U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,514; and Andreas, U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,533. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.